


Scared

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sebastian has a huge phobia of thunderstorms and one night while Kurt's at work there is a bad one and during the storm there's a power outage. Kurt comes home to a terrified Sebastian. Kurt tries to find ways to calm him down. Eventually smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

The thunder boomed as Sebastian quaked, letting out a tiny whimper. He burrowed further into the covers. He knew he shouldn’t have taken the day off work without Kurt. He needed Kurt right now, more than ever. But his Kurt was at work, or at the very least, stuck on the subway. Thunder crashed around him again and he yelped, hating the sound that came out of his mouth.

That was the reason he was so eager to live in New York. When it rained, it drizzled, nothing more. But when there were storms, there were storms. And Sebastian hated it more than anything. He hated feeling scared, especially without Kurt to distract him. 

So that’s where he remained, curled up in a ball on the bed, whimpering as he waited for Kurt to get home. And it only got worse as the lights flickered, threatening to cut out. The moment Sebastian heard the door open he sat up like an eager puppy. “Kurt!”

Kurt rushed into the bedroom, his coat drenched and his hair plastered to his forehead. “I am so sorry, ‘Bastian. I tried to get home as soon as I could but nearly all the trains were delayed and I can’t believe how long it took me and-.” Kurt was cut off as Sebastian leapt at him, holding him tight. “I missed you,” Kurt whispered, rocking Sebastian slowly, feeling him quiver.

“I missed you, too,” Sebastian mumbled, his voice weak. Kurt did his best to pull away from Sebastian, but Sebastian simply clung tighter. 

“Let me change, love. I’ll be right here,” he promised, stroking Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian pulled away reluctantly, looking ashamed. “You should change too. I got you wet,” Kurt added, peeling off his coat. 

Sebastian just shook his head. “I need you.”

Kurt looked at him before nodding in understanding. He pulled off the rest of his clothes, hanging them carefully, but quickly. He’d toss them in the dryer after he and Sebastian were done. Sebastian let out a soft whine as thunder crashed again, sitting on the edge of the bed and resisting the urge to dive under the covers. To distract himself, he stood back up, stripping slowly.

Kurt, now only in his briefs, walked over to a naked Sebastian. He guided him to the bed gently, leaning up to press a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

Sebastian just nodded, pressing his lips to Kurt’s sloppily in a desperate attempt to be close to him. Kurt stroked his back gently, kissing him back as the rain pounded on the window. He couldn’t help but recall the first time he had found Sebastian like this, back when they had only been dating for a few months. Kurt had sat there and held Sebastian close, watching as he shook in his arms. He had figured that he had to distract him, pulling him in for a searing kiss. And, unsurprisingly, that had worked. That was how he handled it now, soothing him with gentle kisses and loving sex until the rain died down and Sebastian went limp with sleep in his arms. 

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when Sebastian bit down gently on his lower lip, looking at him with childishly wide eyes. Kurt nodded, nudging Sebastian onto his back and hovering over him, pressing soothing kisses to his neck. “Are you okay?”

Sebastian nodded again, his breathing finally steadying some. “Need you so bad.”

Kurt hummed against the soft skin, nodding. “Of course, love.” He continued to make his way along Sebastian’s body, trailing kisses and letting his teeth scrape over where he knew Sebastian was most sensitive. He smiled when Sebastian arched up with a moan, pleased with himself. He could feel Sebastian shake under him when thunder boomed again, but that was all he did. Kurt gave him a small smile, kissing his stomach before flicking his tongue into his navel, earning himself another moan.

Kurt was soon met with Sebastian’s cock, resting flush against his stomach. “You’re so beautiful, ‘Bas,” he whispered before taking the darkened head into his mouth slowly. Sebastian bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his moan, but failed, the sound choked. 

Kurt took his time to press the flat of his tongue to Sebastian’s slit, moaning at the salty taste of pre-come. Kurt reveled in the taste for a moment before pulling off Sebastian’s cock completely. Sebastian whined softly above Kurt, wanting him back. Kurt just shushed him, pressing gentle kisses to his hips.

Sebastian was so tempted to rock his hips up in search of Kurt’s lips, but he remained still and let Kurt take care of him. He trusted him like nobody else. He preened under all of the praise that Kurt showered him with. It was almost enough to let him forget. 

But another boom erupted in the sky and Sebastian began to tremble again. Kurt just shushed him again, wriggling back up so that they were pressed flush together before he rocked his hips down. Sebastian moaned against his mouth as his damp cock slid against Kurt’s, making sparks shoot down Sebastian’s spine. “Fuck me? Please, Kurt, I need you in.”  
“Of course, baby. Anything for you,” Kurt murmured, pulling away to kiss along Sebastian’s collarbone. He didn’t bite down; he wouldn’t mark him tonight. He didn’t need to. Sebastian was his and his alone and they both knew it. 

Kurt reached for the bottle of lube, holding it firmly as he flipped the cap open. He spread a generous amount onto two fingers before settling back between Sebastian’s legs. “Let me see you, ‘Bastian,” he said softly, stroking Sebastian’s thigh comfortingly. He was glad to see Sebastian finally relaxing. 

Sebastian complied and spread his legs for Kurt, his body slumping back as Kurt pressed a single finger to his hole. He pushed against the resistance until it slid in easily. “Good boy,” he praised, kissing his thigh. “Doing so well for me, darling. So good.” He continued to praise Sebastian absently as he pumped the finger methodically. It didn’t take long for Sebastian to whine for more, already squirming on the covers. Kurt shushed him as he pressed in a second finger, working him open. “It’s okay, beautiful. I’m right here.”

Sebastian just nodded quickly, his fingers going to tangle loosely in Kurt’s hair. “Please?” he asked softly. “I need you in, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked, Sebastian nodding again in answer. He couldn’t say no when Sebastian was like this, so he removed his fingers slowly, wiping the excess lube onto the sheets. He moved up Sebastian’s body, pressing absent kisses to his stomach and chest. “Spread your legs a little for me?” he asked, grabbing the lube again and spreading it over his cock with a breathy moan. Sebastian could feel the sound go straight to his cock.

Sebastian let his legs fall open again, his breath hitching in his throat as Kurt lined up and pushed in agonizingly slowly. He could feel it down to his toes, making them curl. The stretch made him hiss softly, no matter how good it felt. The sparks shot down his spine as Kurt finally bottomed out after what felt like ages. “Are you okay?” Kurt asked softly. Sebastian could feel his heart swell at the sight of Kurt’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. The thought that someone could care about him as much as Kurt did made him want to hold the other man close and never let go. So he did. He wrapped his arms tight around Kurt and pressed his face into the crook of his neck. “Go,” he urged. “I’m fine.”

Kurt nodded, kissing the top of Sebastian’s head that he could reach as he began to fuck into him shallowly. They had all the time in the world and he wanted to feel Sebastian tight around him for as long as possible. “You’re perfect,” he murmured into Sebastian's hair. He noted briefly that the rain was dying down slightly, but the thought quickly slipped from his mind as Sebastian clenched tight around his cock. “Oh,” he gasped, his hips stuttering for a moment. 

Sebastian couldn’t hold back his cocky smirk, Kurt feeling it against his neck. He knew his Sebastian was back and that he was okay again, the thought making him smile. “I know you’re smirking, asshole,” he teased, poking his side. 

“You seem to really be liking my asshole right now,” Sebastian teased back, clenching around him again. Kurt could feel Sebastian’s smirk grow as a moan slipped past his lips. 

“Oh, hush. Let me fuck you, idiot,” Kurt said, his hips picking up speed slightly in retort. Despite their banter, they kept at their slower-than-usual pace, Sebastian’s legs coming up to wrap around Kurt’s waist to keep him even closer. Kurt continued to press gentle kisses to Sebastian's hair and Sebastian kept his nose tucked in the crook of Kurt’s neck. They rocked together slowly, the rain still loud enough to drown out the sounds of their breathless moans and tiny whimpers. Kurt brought his hand down to fit between their bodies, wrapping it around Sebastian’s cock and pumping him in time.

A soft gasp from Sebastian was Kurt’s only warning that Sebastian was coming. Kurt rocked into him through his orgasm, his own following soon after with a shudder. He let himself collapse on top of Sebastian, pulling out slowly. He could hear Sebastian whine. “Shhh, baby. You did so well for me,” he whispered, kissing Sebastian’s temple before sitting up.

Sebastian glanced at the clock, he was unsurprised that Kurt had come home a little less than an hour ago, as Kurt stood up. He knew that he was going away to grab a washcloth so that they could wipe away all the come before they fell asleep, but it didn’t help the ache that formed in his chest as he watched Kurt disappear into the bathroom.

Kurt did emerge a few moments later, sitting back down on the bed and wiping Sebastian’s stomach off. He paused before spreading Sebastian’s legs again, wiping gently over his hole. Sebastian let out a soft moan from above him, his hands carding through Kurt’s hair lazily. He pulled back after he was done and placed the washcloth on the bedside table; he’d deal with that in the morning. He climbed into bed, tucking himself into Sebastian’s side. Sebastian’s arms immediately wrapped around him, making Kurt smile softly at him. “Sleep time?”

“Sleep time,” Kurt agreed with a pleased hum. “Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight, kitten. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
